A bandsaw is a power tool which uses a blade consisting of a continuous band of metal, usually steel, with teeth along one edge. The band usually rides on two wheels rotating in the same plane, although some bandsaws may have three or four wheels. Bandsaws produce uniform cutting action as a result of an evenly distributed tooth load. The point of the bandsaw's cut is fixed, the shape of the cut dependent upon how the material is fed into the blade. With the properly sized blade, the bandsaw operator can cut fairly tight curvatures as well as straight cuts using the bandsaw fence. The bandsaw's versatility makes it an essential tool among serious hobby woodworkers and professional woodworking craftsmen.
A popular project for both beginning and experienced woodworkers has been to construct jewelry boxes and keepsake boxes of various sizes and shapes. Many of these boxes have straight sides with the exception of the construction of concave sides. The methodology of making concave curves using the table saw is well known. The process for making bandsaw boxes is also well established. For some time, however, woodworkers have sought an inexpensive method that would offer the ability to consistently and precisely construct convex shapes on the sides of their projects. Suggestions to accomplish this using a combination of power and hand tools are extremely time consuming and not likely to achieve the consistency desired. Currently, there is no affordable method or process available to the woodworker that will easily and consistently shape convex curves on the sides of wood projects. Such a method is greatly needed and highly desirable.
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept can provide a new device and process that provides an affordable means for cutting repeatable convex curves into a workpiece.